


Thunderstorms

by proffescrxavicr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proffescrxavicr/pseuds/proffescrxavicr
Summary: Thunderstorms, Peter Parker. Written from a female perspective!Summary: In which you (Stark!reader) are deathly afraid of thunderstorms and find yourself finding solace in Peter Parker while everyone else is on a mission.Set During: AUWord Count: 1081 wordsGif used not mine!
Relationships: Father!Tony Stark/Reader, Peter Parker - Relationship, Peter Parker x Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Thunderstorms

When it was thunder storming, you normally found yourself in your father’s lab. Helping him work on some things as he would play his music louder than usual. It normally drowned out the thunder that would cause you to jump. And on the days he wasn’t doing anything in his lab, he would curl up on the couch and let you hug and squeeze him half to death. On the days he had missions, you normally bothered Steve, who never seemed to mind that you would follow him around like a lost puppy. He would let out a small chuckle when you jumped due to the thunder, attaching your arms across his waist and pulling him into a hug. In fact, most of the team had gotten used to you doing this with them. Thor was the only one who didn’t understand, after all he was the god of thunder. But he would stop the thunder right away to make you feel better. 

That being said, you had never been home alone when a thunderstorm came bumbling in. The entire team had been pulled away for a mission earlier that day, leaving you and Peter Parker alone at the compound. So technically you weren’t alone. But Peter had also never dealt with you and thunderstorms before. So you tried your best to brave it on your own; putting in your headphones and blasting your music, trying to read a book or even work on suit designs. But every time you tried to focus on them, the thunder would come rumbling in and you would jump in your seat. 

You thought you were going to be able to handle it. You wanted to be able to handle it. Then the tears began to gather in the pool of your eyes and you knew that you weren’t in charge of the situation. Which was the opposite of what you wanted to have had happen. Here you were, sitting on the couch in the middle of the Avengers compound with tears in your eyes because of the thunder. Shutting your book, you closed your eyes trying to hum along to the music. After all, it was your favorite album playing. But when another rumble of thunder came bounding in, you jumped, prompting you to remove your headphones.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

“Yes Miss Stark?”

“Where’s Peter?”

“Currently he’s walking to the elevator, would you like for me to call him?”

“Where is he headed?”

“The living room, Miss Stark.”

“Then I’m fine,” you sighed, turning the TV back on and trying to act as if everything was normal. A loud clap of thunder came rumbling in as the elevator doors opened. You tried everything in you to not jump a little and pull the blanket closer to your chin, but even with all of your might you still did so. It was probably a funny sight to see, had you not been the one almost fully under the blanket you probably would have laughed. Instead your cheeks were painted a rosy hue when Peter spoke up, confusion laced in his voice. 

“Y/n? Are you okay?”

“Oh, hey Peter.” You placed the blanket back onto your body, arms crossing over your chest trying to act as though you hadn’t just jumped off of the couch. “H-how are you?”

“I’m okay,” he sat down next to you on the couch. “You didn’t answer my question though.”

“I’m fine,” you replied shortly. A rumble of thunder running in, making a whimper leave past your lips. Instinctively you shifted closer to Peter, hands running over both of your arms. “Okay, so, embarrassing story really. But, I’m deathly afraid of thunderstorms and most of the times I’ll follow my dad around or Steve or one of the other Avengers but...”

“They’re all on a mission and I’m the only person in the compound?”

“Yep.”

“Could’ve just told me, you know?” Peter smiled. “I would have sat up here with you.”

“I tend to hug when I get scared.”

“I like hugs. Actually, I love hugs. Especially your hugs.” Peter smiled, though it faded after he realized what he said. Your eyes widened, feeling your heart pick up in your chest just a little. “Ignore what I said there, that wasn’t meant to come out.”

“I enjoy your hugs too,” you hugged your knees, a soft smile on your face. “Uhm, I have Star Wars on if you want to watch it with me?”

“I’d love to,” Peter scooted closer to you. “When is your dad getting back from their mission?”

“Sometime tonight,” you sighed. “Probably long after I’ve gone to sleep.”

“Well, in the meantime, I’m here to fight the thunderstorm for you.”

“My hero,” you playfully retorted. “Thanks for not making fun of me and my very irrational fear.”

“Thanks for trusting me with it.”

You tested the waters by placing your head on his shoulder, the movie playing in the background. As much as you loved Return of the Jedi, you couldn’t help thinking about the boy you had a major crush on and the words he had said just moments before. Looking from the screen and over to him with a smile, you decided to say something, “You’re cute when you’re watching something.”

“What?” Peter looked down to you, his brows furrowed. 

“I said you’re cute when you’re watching something.”

“I, uh, uhm, thank you?” Peter’s cheeks had turned pink in response to your statement. 

“You’re welcome.” A small yawn left your lips. “Would you want to get lunch with me tomorrow?”

“We always get lunch together Y/n.”

“No but I mean like properly, I can make a reservation at a nice restaurant and we could have a date? Possibly?”

“A date?”

“Well, only if you feel the same way of course. I could have been reading into what you said earlier very incorrectly.”

“I’d love to Y/n,” Peter replied softly, calming your worries. “Hey, the thunder stopped.”

“Did it?” You looked over his shoulder to see that the rain had stopped and the clouds had cleared from the sky, giving you a clear view of the Quinjet flying back into the compound. “Oh, they’re back early.”

“Just in time for the best part of the movie too.” Peter chuckled as you cuddled into his side, pulling the blanket under your chin. His arm rested around your shoulders, as a smile made its way onto your face. 

Only to be interrupted by your father, “Underoos, hands off my daughter!”


End file.
